Sailormoon meets "Whose Line is it Anyway"
by TimeChaser
Summary: What happens when two Anti-Dubbies get control of a computer after midnight... (parental warning: language and wierd things)


One day, two anti-dubbies got together and found a prehistorc computer.   
This is the product of their boredom.  
  
Dippy: Screwing things up.  
  
Gryf: You just HAD to type it like that didn't you?  
  
Dippy: :D  
  
Gryf: Ok, now what do we do?  
  
Dip: Ummmm.... bring in the Outers?  
  
Gryf: Can we do that on a prehistoric computer?  
  
Dip: I don't know...  
  
Gryf: Let's try bringing in Chibi-Ecchi  
  
Dip: Why?  
  
Gryf: Cause if he gets screwed up, at least it won't be our Outers...  
  
Dip: True, true...  
  
Gryf:..  
  
::POOF!!!!!...Chibi Ecchi appears::  
  
Ecchi: WHORES AND GAMBLIN!! WHORES AND GAMBLIN!! THATS NEVADAAAAA!!!  
  
Dip: Eh heh....  
  
Gryf: ...  
  
Dip & Gryf: ::look at each other:: Say another word and die!! Say another word and Die!!  
  
Chibi Ecchi: another word!!  
  
Gryf" DIEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Dip: DIE EVIL THINGYPOO DIE!!  
  
Ecchi: hmmmm...::spots a certain house:: I think evil things...::runs off::  
  
Dip: Isn't that...............  
  
Gryf: Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna's house???  
  
::BUM BUM BUM!!!!::  
  
Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
::This is the song, Mwa ha ha ha! Insane thing's song!::  
  
Dip: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH  
  
Gryf: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
::Don't do that::  
  
Gryf: Eep! Eep! Eep!  
  
::Argh! Gryfalcon falls over, and Dippy bonks her head on... a tree::  
  
Both: Meanie!  
  
:: :P ::  
  
Gryf: Where did the Ecchi of Chibiness go?  
  
Uranus's voice far off: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!  
  
Chi: OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dip: & Gryf: WAHOO!! KICK THE CHIBI BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neptune from far off: SHUT UP YOU TWO!! OR I'LL...  
  
Dip: OR YOU'LL WHAT???  
  
Uranus: SPACE SWORD.....  
  
Gryf: crap.....  
  
Uranus: BLASTER!!!!  
  
::fooom!! kill the ignorant fools!!!::  
  
Gryf: ::ducks:: aiee! you're mean, Haruka-san!!  
  
Dip: ::gets whapped with the attack:: DAMMIT YOU SON OF A.....  
  
Uranus: _SON_ OF A WHAT???  
  
Dip: I WON'T FINISH....WHY DON'T YOU TWO COME OVER HERE!!! MY THROAT IS  
KILLING ME FROM ALL THIS YELLING!!!  
  
neptune and uranus: why not? ::go over to dip and gryf::  
  
uranus: now.. SPACE SWORD...  
  
Gryf: *kneeling down like Chibimoon does when she uses Twinkle Yell*   
TwilightDancer! Come save my sorry ass!!!  
  
DONG!  
  
::A big Gryphan/Phoenix appears in the sky::  
  
Twi: What the... Haruka-san? Michiru-san? TC?  
  
Gryf: Sailor Gryfalcon here... Hurry! Uranus and Neptune are being meanies  
'cause Chibi-Ecchi was hentai!   
  
Twi: Hentai.....hmm.........I truly don't want to have to kill you for that  
Mr..ms..thingy whatever you are!!  
  
Chi: eep..  
  
Gryf: THATS MY LINE!!!  
  
Drew Carey: IT'S TIME FOR WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY!!   
THE GAMESHOW WHERE THE POINTS DON'T MATTER!!  
JUST LIKE THE STARLIGHTS SEXUAL PREFRENCES!!  
  
StarFighter: HEY!! WE SORT OF....CARE ABOUT OUR SEXUAL PREFRENCES!!!  
  
Gryf: yeah...and Yaten doesn't get any anyhow.....  
  
StarHealer: So what if I'm a bitch??  
  
Gryf: Hey I'm the queen bitch around here!!!! See?!!!??  
*stretches her arms and begains to glow*  
  
Twi: Isn't it kinda illegal to mix fanfictions?  
  
Dip: NOOO!  
  
Gryf: *changes into a winged wolf thingy* See???!!!!   
I'M THE QUEEN BITCH! *runs at Yaten*  
  
Yaten: eep!  
  
Gryf: That's my damn line!  
  
Drew: NO! It's time to play a game called "Props"  
  
StarMaker: ::wiggles her ass:: theres a prop.....  
  
Drew: Okay..the partners in this game shall be....  
...Chibi Ecchi, you'll be with Sailor Neptune..  
  
Neptune: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chi: hot...nudity.....BIG props....  
::sassy voice:: if you know what I mean......  
  
Neptune: ¬¬........  
  
Drew: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Dippy.....  
  
Uranus: irk..  
  
Drew: and finally.....The starlights and Sailor Gryfalcon....  
  
Gryf: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Twi: what about me?  
  
Drew: you're my partner....  
  
Twi: oh...ok..I guess.....  
  
::everyone is handed a prop...Neptune and Chibi Ecchi get a giant foam horseshoe....  
Uranus and Dippy get a Foam car shape...Gryf and the starlights get a well,   
they get their own secret props.... Drew and Twilight get two stretchy things::  
  
::Screen cuts to Neptune and Chibi Ecchi::  
  
Neptune: * Throws the horseshoe around Chibi Ecchi*  
I win!  
  
::To Uranus and Dippy::  
  
Uranus *holding the car* and Dippy singing: V-Babe got run over by Haruka...!!!  
  
::To Gryfalcon and the Things::   
  
Gryf: *Holding a giant sledge hammer-like thing as the Starlights pop up and down*  
It's Wack-A-Starlight!!! *Bops Star Maker*  
  
::To Twi and and Drew, they are holding the things, using them like light sabers::  
  
Twi: Drew, _I_ am your father!  
  
Gryf: *evily* Twi... is there someone I don't know about?  
  
::everybody but Gryf and Twi fall over, Twi turns red, while Gryf cracks up::  
  
Drew: 10000 points for everybody but the transexuals!  
  
Starlights: DAMN!  
  
Drew: our next game will be..Scenes from a hat!!  
  
Uranus: oh shit...  
  
Drew: "Bad things to say to Sailor Neptune."  
  
Uranus: ::steps up:: forgive me, Michiru...WATER SUCKS!! IT REALLY REALLY SUCKS!!  
  
Neptune: ¬¬... ha ha, Haruka....do you WANT TO preveiw my new nighty or not??  
  
Chibi Ecchi: WOW your girlfriend looks like a man!!!  
  
Everyone else: ooooooooooh......he's gonna get it....  
  
Drew: ' Bad things about being a transsexual"  
  
Starlights: ::walk to the middle of the room and say nothing::  
  
Dippy: I wonder which bathroom I use.......  
  
Chibi: well, this isn't too bad....but you can have fun and not be called a bisexual!!  
  
::everyone punches chibi many many times::  
  
Drew: "People you wish would just shut up"  
  
Neptune: People you wish would just shut up..  
  
Uranus: *singing* FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT!!--::gets cut off by Neptune elbowing  
her in the stomach::  
  
Gryf: AND IT'S TIME FOR WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!!!!!  
  
Regis: hey.....thats not nice....  
  
Uranus: now THERES A BAD THING ABOUT BEING A TRANSSEXUAL!!!  
  
Regis: nyah!!!  
  
Neptune: SUBMARINE....  
  
regis: shit?  
  
Neptune: REFLECTION!!!  
  
::the attack hits regis and all that is left of him is a page out of a health book::  
  
Dip: SO THAT'S WHERE THAT PAGE WENT!!!  
  
Drew: and now...for our next game.... A HOEDOWN!!!  
  
Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
  
Drew: And now I need something embarrassing thing that would happen to you...  
  
Chibi: When you...  
  
Gryf and Dip: BECOME A STARLIGHT!!!  
  
Lights: Hey!  
  
Drew: Ok, it's the Become a Starlight hoedown!  
This is for Gryfalcon, Dippy, Chibi Ecchi, and Twilight.  
  
::music starts coming from nowhere::  
  
Gryf singing: One day I was looking around,  
Then there was something I found.  
A henshin thing I thought I'd give it a whirl,  
Then looked in a mirror and said "Wasn't I a girl?"  
  
Dip: That was mine! Oh well.  
  
Dip singing: I was just walking down the street,  
There was an odd person to meet.  
He walked in a store, did something I couldn't see,  
He walked back out and now he's a she!  
  
StarFighter: ::begins to growl::  
  
Chi singing: Oh the Starlights they really are quite cool,  
They could go to a girl or boy's school.  
They could be men until the day is done,  
Then turn into women so I could have some fun!  
  
::then Star Fighter runs to strangle Chibi Ecchi. Neptune and Uranus go to protect him,  
then change their minds::  
  
Twi: Oh the Starlights, I really hate then,  
Especially wheeeeeeeeen.  
They become women, then become men,  
then start over and do it again.  
  
All: Do it again!  
  
Drew: Ok, we'll be right back with more Whose Line is it Anyway!  
  
Dip: Ummm, we're not on TV...  
  
Drew: Oh yeah...ooooooopsy  
  
Chi: hey, wasn't I going to go into Haruka and Michiru's house before   
Drew Carey came and screwed us all up??  
  
Dip: yeah, you were...  
  
Uranus: DON'T YOU DARE YOU CHIBI FREAK WHO HASN'T HIT PUBERTY YET!  
  
Chi: don't make remarks about my bodily functions....  
  
Gryf: heh...functions....uh..Blame Canada!!  
  
Dip: ok...she's high on monitor fumes...  
  
Neptune and Uranus: ::walk back to their house::  
  
Dip: well, that's the end....  
  
CREDITS ROLL BY...  
  
Gryf: WAIT!!!! WE CAN GO INTO THEIR HOUSE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO US THERE!!!  
  
Dip: cool....  
  
::the three of them walk toward Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's house::  
  
Gryf: ::knocks on door::  
  
::the door opens and they see none other than..::  
  
Dippy: Hotaru-chan!! since when do YOU live here??  
  
Hotaru: Since...well...I don't remember...::holds her Silence Glaive up above her head::   
Don't tick me off...I'm in a bad mood........  
  
Chi: OOH! lemme see that!! ::grabs the Glaive..pointy side first and two fingers come off::  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA::runs away crying in pain::  
  
Haruka: ::walks up to the doorway:: You're still here??  
  
Dip: Can't get rid of us....  
  
Michiru: yeah.....I know...¬¬.......  
  
Gryf: ¿ Que Pasa? iiiiYo Quiero Taco Bell!!!!  
  
Michiru: ......................yeah............  
  
Setsuna: ::yawn:: what's going on here? who are you two?  
::slams the door right on Dip and Gryf's toes::  
  
Gryf and Dip: DAMMIT!!!! ::open the door:: what in hell was that for?  
  
Twi: Wait! Setsuna-san! That's ---  
  
gryf: Baka! This is another fanfiction, she doesn't know us!  
  
Twi: Oh...  
  
Dip: Is there something I should--  
  
Twi and Gryf: NO!  
  
Dip: Ok then...  
  
::cut to Gryf, Twi, Dip, and Chibi Ecchi (whose fingers have magically reappeared)  
sitting on the roof::  
  
Dip: So, we managed to pick on the starlights about 10 times, a new record.  
  
Gryf: Yeah *leans her head on Twi*   
  
Chi: Heehee  
  
Twi: Hey TC, I have an idea *gets an evil look in his eye*  
  
Chi: *moves closer to Gryf and Twi*  
  
Gryf: Yeah?  
  
Twi: We should...  
  
Chi: *grins*  
  
Twi: ... throw Chibi Ecchi into the middle of the woods and hunt him just like  
we used to do to certain american political figures.  
  
Gryf: OH YEAH!  
  
Chi: eep...  
  
Dip: But what about me?   
  
Gryf: We'll fly you to whoever's house you want.  
  
Dip: Even... A--  
  
Gryf: Uh huh.  
  
Dip: YAY!!!!  
  
::Twi and Gryf each carry Chi and Dip off toward the full moon...::  
  
Chi: Are we there yet?  
  
Gryf: You'd better hope not.  
  
Chi: eep!  
  
Gryf: That. Is. My. Line. You. Pervert.  
  
Chi: This is gunna be a long night.  
  
Twi: this is too annoying...*drops the Chibi Ecchi*  
  
::Mwa ha ha ha!!::  
  
Dip: now, it's then end..CREEEDITS!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
